Dolgava
•50%Patriarchal •40% Luthoran | religion_other = 5% Autochtone paganism 5% Other religion | ethnic_group = 40% Dolgavan 30% Hulstro-Dolgavan | ethnic_other = 10% Azkulians 5% Valgrivan 5% Karzonian 2.5% Beloyuzhni 2.5% Manoush 2.5% Luthorian 2.5% Other ethnicity | demonym = Dolgavan | regime = Parliamentary Republic | governing_body = Congress | governing_bodytitle = Congress | HoStitle = Chancellor | HoSname = Ryan Vann | CoGtitle = Prime Minister | CoGname = Lukas Eine | area = 1,858,800 | population = 99,680,847 (4347) | est_date = 4470 (Current Republic) | ind_from = | ind_date = | ind_rec = | currency = Dolgavas Dalderis (DLD) | timezone = GMT +6 | summer_time = GMT +7 | drives_on = Right | calling_code = +32 | Internet TLD = .dol | organizations = World Congress Kerisian Union Northern Council | gdp_total = 16,096,096,089,626 DLD (4347) | gdp_capita = 161,476 DLD (4347) }}Dolgava (also known as Dolgaria or Dolgavia), officially the Königreich Dolgava(Dolgavan: Dolgavas karaliste) is a nation located on the southwestern peninsula of the continent of Keris. Dolgava is 1,858,800 km², making it the 3rd largest nation in the world behind Tukarali and Valruzia. Despite its size and relatively large economy, Dolgava has suffered underneath years of mismanagement and economic neglect. It at periods has been unstable and thus the economy has suffered, despite its relative success and position in the world. Dolgava is a member of the Kerisian Union as of September 4215, a member of the Northern Council as of October 4216 and is a member of the World Congress. Dolgava is a member of several dozen international organizations despite its relative isolation throughout the years. Geography Dolgava is currently divided into five subnational entities, known as territories. They are: Korzin Valley, Karzon, Hodari, Lirath and Quagotu. Four of the territories are on the continental mainland while Karzon is a large island off the southwestern coast, separated from the mainland by the Karzonian Strait. The shape of the continent land creates two gulfs to the north and southeast: the Sea of Deliverance and the Hodari Gulf, respectively. The Sea of Deliverance separates Dolgava from Trigunia, and can be further broken down into Litmišas in the west and the Bat of Whales in the east. Dolgava shares a sole land border with Kizenia in the northeast, which runs almost parallel to the Hokotoff Mountains, which run from coast to coast. The end of the Lirath Peninsula is in extremely close proximity to the southeasternmost points of Trigunia. In the Northwest, the Povant Mountains run from Devantera in the central border regions through Lirath (between Thestur and Rhiannon) to the ocean. The mountains are surrounded by a massive taiga, which is bordered in southeast Lirath by coastal plains and arable farmland. Lirath and Hodari are divided by the Great Hodari River, which run from the mountains to the Sea of Deliverance. Korzin Valley consists of mostly deserts and chaparral biomes and is surrounded almost entirely by mountains, with the Hokotoffs in the north, the Cilten in the northwest, and the Garkaia in the west. The Kizenava River runs from the Ciltnupe out to the Hodari Gulf, and divides the cities of Cilten and Garkaia. The mouth of the river is at a fairly large, fertile delta. Quagotu is relatively flat, consisting of mostly coastal plains. Because of its flatness and abundnace of water, it is Dolgava's agricultural center. The Prescott River bisects laterally, running from the Povant Mountains out to the tip of the peninsula. It has several tributaries which drain into either the ocean or lakes such as Lake Marigold, Lake Arequipa, and, the largest lake in the country, Great Alexandria Lake. Karzon, a dense island to the west has rough terrain consisting of cliff shores, hills, and rocky soil, which makes it agriculturally dependent on the mainland. Despite Karzon's rocky coastline, beaches are present on shores that tend to be more windward, as a result of wind and water erosion. History Government and politics Head of State: King of Dolgavia: Main Article: Monarchy of Dolgavia The King or Queen of Dolgavia is the current Head of State of Dolgavia. They are currently being lead by the House of Rothingren-Traugott's Dolgavia branch named the House of Rothingren-Traugott Ludwig. This was reinstated in 4670 after the Socialist Republic was reformed. His/Her role is typically symbolic but the King/Queen can intervene in matters iff neccisary. The current King if King Heinrich and the Queen Consort is Queen Rosaline. The Heir to the Throne is Heinrich ll the son of the King and Queen born in 4683. Previously Under the most recent monarchical regime, ended in 3450, the monarch of Dolgava assumed the title of King of Dolgava in its dundorfian form (Dundorfian: König von Dolgava). This because since 4333 the King belong to the Narikatonish Thaller Family: after the seizure of power by part of a Thallerist party in Dolgava, in fact, the Republic was abolished and was restored the monarchy, but not in the traditional form of the previous Gran Duke of Dolgava neither in the form of a Dolgavan King. The Thallers, in fact, promoted a pro-dundorfian policy so to impress a strong Dundorfization of the country, favouring the Dundorfian/Hulstrians/Hulstrian minority which soon arise in leading the country covering the most important institutional offices. The previous monarchical restoration, indeed, saw the reestablishing of the Grand Duke of Dolgava after a combined decision of the government of Dolgava and various groups within Dolgava. The Grand Duke of Dolgava too traditionally belonged to various Hulstrian nobility, however when the Grand Duke was restored in December 4214 by the National Front, later known as the Party of Regions, the decision was made to restore one of the first non-Hulstrians to be granted nobility to the throne as a sign of respect. Felikss Kruzgalva became the new Grand Duke of Dolgava, his coronation was held on New Years Day and he became Grand Duke Felikss I. Civil government Head of Govenrment The head of Government of Dolgava is the Prime Minister (Dolgavan: Premjerministrs) who leads the civil government of Dolgava and chairs the Cabinet which comprises various cabinet ministers, who lead ministries and agencies in the government. The Prime Minister is elected and appointed by the national legislature toward which he is responsable. National Legislature The national legislature of Dolgava is the Congress, which is composed of 150 elected members. Elections are currently held every five years and are administered by the State Elections Bureau, which is an independent government agency charged with managing and monitoring elections. The parliament is headed by an elected Speaker, the Speaker of the Parliament (Dolgavan: Parlamenta priekšsēdētājs) which is traditionally awarded to whomever is not head of government or the largest party in the Saeima. As mentioned, the Diet has the power to give or refuse its confidence to the cabinet presented by the Governor but as the latter is a directly elected office, it cannot promote a vote of no-confidence, but it can vote for early elections which, however, will disband also the Diet. Elections and constituencies In Dolgava the second level of administrative divisions known as Districts (Dolgavan: rajons) act not only as the primary layer of government but also as the respective electoral constituencies of Dolgava. Each of Dolgava's five regions are divided into 20 districts, these 20 districts elect 4 representatives each to the national legislature. 4 representatives from 20 districts equals 80 representatives, 80 representatives from 5 regions equals 400 representatives. The remaining 35 come from the special capital region of Noversk, the capital is divided into 7 municipalities that form the capital, these 7 municipalities elect 5 representatives each. Elections in Dolgava are handled by the State Elections Bureau (Dolgavan: Valsts Vēlēšanas birojs, VVB) whose head is appointed by the head of state for a 10 year appointment and is confirmed by the national legislature. As of the 4125 administrative division overhaul there are the following number of seats: 435 for the Saeima, 120 seats in Regional Development Councils and 1,070 for district commissions. Administrative divisions Foreign affairs Dolgava is a member state of the following international organizations: World Congress (WC) and by extension the World Congress Security Council (WCSC), the Northern Council (NCTO/NCO), the Kerisian Union (KU), the World Fair (WF) and the International Development and Stability Bank (IDSB). Judicial The judicial branch of the Grand Duchy of Dolgava is comprised of the Constitutional Court (Dolgavan: Satversmes tiesa) which is charged with all higher matters of government, it deals with matters of the constitution and challenges to the government's authority. The Constitutional Court is lead by 7 members, with one serving as the Chief Justice. All members of the Constitutional Court are appointed by the Saeima. Beneath the Constitutional Courts are Supreme Courts which govern several different areas including financial, administrative, social, criminal and labor affairs. All judges are appointed by the Saeima, once appointed they are for life. The only reason that a Judge can be removed is by decision of the Judicial Disciplinary Board or if the Judge is convicted in criminal court. The 5 regions of Dolgava have local courts that mimic the national structure of courts, the highest court in each region is the Regional Supreme Court that deal with all matters before they reach the national-level supreme courts. Military and law enforcement Economy Dolgava is best described as a hybrid economy, it has elements of a command economy, in the sense of regulations, but a majority of the economy is free market. Dolgava is a mix of a post-industrial economy in that it has a large amount of consumer services but also maintains quite an extensive industrial basis, especially in the realm of natural resources and timber. Trading is an integral part of the Dolgavan economy. Dolgava serves as one of the busiest trading areas of the Northern hemisphere and it is considered by many to be the gateway to Dovani due to its long history of economic freedom, especially for foreign traders in the ports. The Port of Lirath is one of the top 5 busiest ports in the Northern hemisphere and two other ports rank within the top 5 busiest ports, including the Port of Rosenstock in Kirzon Valley and the Port of Pakvaris in Quagotu. In 4248 the Dolgavan establishment set up the DEAP (Dolgavan Economic Advancement Program) with the goal of developing Dolgava's economy. Under this program, past economic achievements are documented, along with any future economic achievements. Education Demographics Ethnicity (WiP) *Dolgavan (Latvians): 50% *Azkulians (Lithuanians): 12% - Based primarily in Quagotu *Valgrivan (Estonian): 10% - based primarily around Valgriva *Hulstro-Dolgavans (Baltic Germans, Dundorfian): 10% - based primarily around Kirzon Valley *Karzonian (Latgalian): 8% - Primarily on the island of Karzon *Beloyuzhni (Belorussian): 5% - based primarily around Trigrad *Luthorians: 2.5% *Other: 2.5% Ethnicity The dominant ethnicity in Dolgava is formed by the Dolgavan people, a Likatonic group distantly related to Likatons. There is also a large number of Likatonians, most of them belonging to the descendants of the former nobility. Since the Dolgavan War, Luthorians and Deltarians have also settled in Dolgava. Starting in the mid 3810s, there has been a large influx of the Luthorian population due to breeding and immigration. The Luthorian population as of 3824 is at 21%. Ethnic composition of Dolgava: *Dolgavans: 33% *Likatonians: 29% *Luthorians: 21% *Yeudis: 17% *Other: 2% Religion The Deltarian colonization in the 18th century introduced Hosianism to Dolgava, which has become the dominant religion in the nation. Most Dolgavans adhere to the Terran Patriarchal Church, with adherence increasing greatly since the enforced Patriarchal orthodoxy as result of the Dolgavan Inquisition of the 35th century. Former Hulstrian nobles belonged to the Luthoran Church in Dolgava, a Confessional (OOC: Lutheran) Luthoran (OOC: Protestant) Hosian church. Prior to Hosianization, Dolgavans followed their own polytheistic religious beliefs, collectively called Dievism. While Dievism has been virtually extinguished since the adoption of Hosianism, several rural communities and forest tribes still worship the old Dolgavan gods, and the religion has experienced a nationalistic revival in recent centuries. Religious affiliation: *Terran Patriarchal Church: 34% *Yeudism: 32% *Luthoran Church in Dolgava: 30% *Dievism: 2% *Other: 2% Culture Dolgava is often represented by two animals, the Lion and the Gryphon. The Lion is often used to represent the Vanukeans in Dolgava and the Gryphon is used to symbolize the Ethnic Dolgavan people. Timeline of governments of Dolgava Category:Countries Category:Dolgaria Category:Keris